


Watching The Night

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Backstory, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Unaccepting Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester worries about meeting Nick's parents/family, but finds them far more accepting then his own parents were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2009.

James leant against the windowsill as he gazed out into the night, still too full of nervous energy to remain asleep. Instead he mused over the recent events.

He had not been at all keen to come up here, but Nick had wanted to. James had found himself almost regretting that he had publicly acknowledged how he felt for his beloved when Nick had asked if James would meet his family. James hadn't been sure; how would they feel about their son being in a gay relationship?

James sighed as he remembered his own parents' reaction when they made that discovery about him. He smiled as he remembered Sam. It had been such a great time, starting University, meeting and falling in love with Sam, sharing a house together. It had been so good ... for a while, until his parents had found out when they had invited James and his girlfriend, Samantha, to the renewal of their wedding vows. It had been made absolutely clear that Samantha's attendance was required, they wanted to meet the girl their only son was in love with. Sam had laughed when he had seen the invite, but James had been worried about what his parents would say when he turned up with another man. He still bitterly remembered their reactions when he had explained that Sam wasn't his girlfriend, but was his boyfriend. His mother had cried. His father had refused to speak to him. At least his sisters had stood by him. James had still attended the renewal ceremony and, even though he had gone alone, it had been quite clear that he had not been welcome.

James sighed. Sam's parents had been so different. They had been quite happy for Sam's younger brother to stay with him and Sam. Sam's parents certainly hadn't worried that they would corrupt the lad.

James found himself wondering, and not for the first time, if his parent's reaction was why he and Sam had split up soon afterwards. Not that the split had improved his parents' reaction to him. They had barely spoken to him for years, not even when he had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. They had only really started to talk to him after James had been married and had children of his own. James knew they had only thawed towards him because they wanted contact with their grandchildren and if being civil to James got them that access, they would be. Even knowing that, James had still wanted his children to know their grandparents.

James remembered the stony silence when he had announced he was getting divorced. The unasked question hung in the air about whether his sexuality had caused the divorce. James had told them it had not, that she had always known. Hell, she was the sister of one of his ex-boyfriends, that was how they had originally met. His parents had not been impressed, to put it mildly.

But his parents had still wanted to see their grandchildren, and Sarah had agreed. They had obviously thought she hated him for causing their divorce and had made snide remarks to her about him. The result was not what they had expected, for Sarah had severed all contact with them, she would not allow his parents to poison the relationship between James and his children.

James smiled as he thought about Sarah. He still loved her, but wasn't in love with her, not any more. They even met regularly whenever he saw the children, every birthday (theirs as well as the kids) and Christmas, every play and sports event he could get to. He just hoped Sarah and his children would like Nick, that Nick would like them. James stopped that thought, not sure if it was still too early in their relationship to be thinking about it.

James mind turned back to considering his parents. He really didn't want to think about how they would react to him being together with a man again. He just hoped Nick wouldn't want to meet them, though now Lester had met Nick's parents, he knew it was possible that Nick would want to.

When James had explained to Nick why he was reluctant to see his family, his lover had tried to reassure him that his parents wouldn't care, as long as he was happy. He had also pointed out that they had never liked Helen.

James had still spent the entire journey up there getting tenser and tenser, the worry about how he would be received gnawing at him.

It had therefore come as a pleasant surprise to James when Nick's mother had taken one look at Nick before she turned to James and hugged him close. Nick's father and brothers had patted him on the back as he was hugged by Nick's sisters.

Nick had laughed and pulled him into a hug of his own. “Ah, James, you look cute when you're confused.”

James scowled at his lover, “I don't do cute!”

Thinking back over the day, James smiled. The entire Cutter family had welcomed him into their lives with open arms, fully accepting him as Nick's lover. James swallowed his bitter disappointment, only wishing his own parents could have been as accepting. The meal had been one of the best he had tasted, as he had told Mrs Cutter, and earned himself another hug. Best of all, though, were the stories that had Nick blushing, and James smiled again as he remembered them.

James' smile grew as he thought about what had happened after they had retired to bed. He hadn't been comfortable about having sex in his lover's parents' house. Nick had been persistent though, and James had known he would not resist for long. The slow kisses and gentle caresses had soon grown more urgent, and before long James moaned as Nick entered him. James has soon forgotten any discomfort about his surroundings as his lover took him hard and fast.

But even that had not been enough to let James sleep and so he stood here, gazing out into the night.

James heard soft footsteps behind him and leant back as arms wrapped around him, as lips nuzzled his neck.

“Come back to bed, James.”

James didn't resist as they kissed and Nick led him back. James grinned at his lover as his hands caressed Nick. One hand slid around Nick and pressed against him, into him. James' grin widened when Nick arched up against him, as he continued to prepare his love.

“Please, James ...”

James groaned as Nick's legs wrapped around him.

James pushed into his lover, kissing Nick deeply to muffle his moan. James began to thrust in and out. His movements growing faster and deeper as Nick squeezed around his cock. As James heard Nick panting in need, and then felt him spasm around him, James' own thrusts became irregular before he gasped and spurted deep inside Nick.

Afterwards, James allowed Nick to pull him close, kissing and caressing each other until Nick fell asleep. Lying awake, James decided that meeting Nick's family was one of Nick's better ideas. He smiled as he snuggled against Nick and closed his eyes, finally tired and relaxed enough to sleep, surrounded by people who accepted him as the lover of their son and their brother.


End file.
